In Dreams
by Aros Sterling
Summary: A simple AU where Hart was not carded and Hart, Sora, and Riley can mentally connect with each other, this is after Sora's duel with Shay. I promise you it's not as bad as you think.
1. Nigtmares for Soldiers

Zuzu's POV

It was really hard for me to watch from the hospital room, I was faintly happy that they were unconscious, Sora had a bad reputation with hospital rooms. The last time he was in a hospital room, he'd escaped within 17 hours, and was interrogated by Yuto and… so I'm being really sure that he isn't sneaking around in attempt to do the exact same thing…

The room was really quiet, the only sound in the room was the sound if the heart monitor beeping, and it was a slow steady pace, kinda intimidating because not all of the were um… let's say patient, and they looked like children, they all looked younger than they actually were. I felt really bad for them. They were motionless in there beds and the only sign that they had was of the life that they had was the rising and falling of their chests. There eyes were bandaged and they appeared to be fine, maybe…

The consistent rising and falling of their chests hitched, Sora's monitor increased rapidly, and his did, the other ones, his breathing increased, he was squirming around in the bed, out of either fear or pain but I couldn't tell, it was happening to all of them. I was getting nervous.

Sora's Dream

"We are soldier, we don't surrender and we do all we can to protect this dimension, we cannot allow anybody to invade." the lead guard said as he walked about the place leading training. "You will Duel each other, only the strongest will win these, it's a test to see you're each individual strengths. Dismissed"

I guess it was a little harder for me because I was literally about 2 feet smaller than everyone else. I was also literally only seven years old.

I won all of my Duels and was eventually made one of the soldiers, I'm very nervous. As we march down the stairs of the castle, always looking up at the others, I feel like a minority. But the worst things haven't come to me yet, I know that they will…

I knew that the people who are in charge always try to get under your skin, my friend Riku was a doofus, but he was also a perfect person If you needed to say " Riku did it" . I roll my eyes at him, "How do you always do it? Ya never get in trouble. No matter how many times I rat you out" He glances down at me, "I never let them know what I really think" He started walking backwards and nearly ran into the wall. Never let 'em know what I'm thinking, I thought…

It was actually going quite well, I was in some of the top ranks in the soldiers. It was actually going perfect, too perfect… the most favorite thing that the leader does to his soldiers is interrogate us. He says that " It's training for the mind and you always need to keep your secrets secret. And never crack under pressure." He gets a sick thrill out of this. I can tell. He made his way through the line and eventually making his way towards me. Throwing me an evil glance and a devious smile, "SORA!" I lowered my glance and stared at the floor. "Y-yes, sir?" That stupid malicious smile of his...it's giving me problems. He slapped me across the face. " That's for being stupid. You look up at me when I talk to you. " Yes, because I'm a minority and your the superiority, because your the best. Sure. "Yes sir." My response to my comment was a punch in the ribs, they were probably bruised or broken, I could hear my heartbeat increase. My hands were shaking behind my back. " You of all people know that interrogation time is to be taken seriously. You will show me some utmost respect." I rolled my eyes, "I thought that you had already gotten that from all of the peoples that coward in fear when you waltz into the room." I could taste the blood in my mouth after he hit me in the face. " We as the protection force, and as soldiers for the Fusion Dimension, it is our job to provide the best possible protection for our home, the Fusion Dimension. "

I was sent out to protect the fusion dimension on the front lines, it wasn't that difficult because all I had to do is win the duels. If I loose, I think that it'll be the end of the line. I was winning, until I wasn't. The other duelist had an ever-changing kinda duel-style, I couldn't read it like all of the other opponents that I'd faced. I lost that Duel along with another little piece of my self, I'd always been kinda a sore looser.

They were apparently taking prisoners, I had only just now realized that. When I was led into the quite dreary dungeons, if I say myself, I sat against the wall. After a few weeks I'd managed to get on everyone's nerves. Until the day. The guards came in and they sheathed they're knives. I had realized that day. There not taking prisoners alive. I thought. It was my last ever thought, though.

Zuzu POV

The doctors flooded into the room, examining them like lab equipment. They hooked them up to wires, monitors, and then like these stupid life support machines. They looked so hurt, they kept a hitching breathing motion.


	2. Alone

I felt really bad for them, they couldn't even breathe I their own. I maybe started to cry... I said maybe. Poor Riley... What am I going to tell Declan?...

Riley's Dream

All the houses...this place that I used to call my home was being destroyed by the stupid Obelisk force. All of was tumbling to the ground like the walls of Pompeii. "Riley, we have to go," my mother was pulling me along with her. "Mama? Where's daddy?" She gave me a sad glance.

"The attack started while be was at work. He didn't make it out of the building." I sighed. "Why is e'ryone so mad? I see tears, and people screaming." I ask. "Riley people are mean. They're not all as nice as your father and me.

I raced out of my room being pulled along by my mother. This is the worlds end. The walls are falling... falling down. I heard scream, I covered my ears and continued to run after my mom. We had just reached the stairs when the chandelier had started to shake and fall. I right under it, and the walls are crumbling, ceiling is cracking,"Riley move." I didn't hear her over the cracking, it was falling, falling down, I was shoved out of the way and my mom was hit by the chandelier. I sat there... crying. My mom was the only family member that I had... and she was gone. I didn't care that the ceiling was crumbling anymore, I'd see her again in a minute. But I felt something come over me. She would have wanted me to live, to do well. I'm to young for death. "NOOOOO!" I scream

Everything stopped, I could move, I could push the frozen objects, but all other people, and objects were frozen in time an stuck in place. But ... I... Was... alive! Yes! I got up into my feet. I stumbled out the door and then as soon as I got past the doorway time began, the ceiling falling, walls kept tumbling down and then the people running.

I saw the people as they were dying, being crushes by heavy objects, 'All this fear,' I thought,'everyone's sad they're crying. I can hear them... screaming... they are calling, they need help, I-I can help them...' I grabbed my head which was exploding in pain. Running to help everyone I could trying. ' I can read there emotions...' I thought as I raced into the burning crumbling building .

After a while an old man came and grabbed me by the arm and races me out of there making sure I'm ok. I nod, he is scared. He's trembling but he is sad, his wife and his children are gone. "Squirt, we needa getcha out of here, this ain't no place for you" I nodded I didn't think that it could get worse from here. Following him as we raced out of the place he ran and turned the corner really fast I was lagging behind and before I knew it I couldn't tell where I was going the old geezer had ditched me. Thanks allot ya old hag, freaking geezer, I hate old people...I really, really do, they'll help and then after a while they leave and they smell, they got that old man smell and them they sleep and then they act all kind until they leave ya. See? And then they cheat at chess! Hate. I turned each corner and really hoped that the Obelisk force wouldn't find me. Eventually I found the old geezer at the corner and he looked at me," Where have you been?!" I rolled my eyes, storming past him and running, the man followed and then we ran into the empty ally way. "I've had about enough of you Akiba son, I thought that The others were annoying, but you,... you are something on a whole other level." What was this doofus talking about? "Pulling off his outfit and then his mask he revealed his true identity as an Obelisk member. He laughed maniacally, and then showed off his duel disk and the one that feared all and made the commons freeze up. He activated it and set it up, he said " ... Since you only have 2800 life points, I can attack you directly go," and my life points chimed at zero, I crawled backward and was pressed up against the wall. "No, No please... NOOOOOOO!" I screamed but it was to late. I was carded...

 **A/N:** **** **Thank you to all of the people who read and reviewed my story and I was only just now told that it was the Lancers who attacked and I am very sorry for that! I do plan on fixing that. it took longer that I expected for me to write this one! I hope you all love it! R &R! Reviews make me update faster!**


	3. Destroyed

Zuzu's POV

"Yuya now is really not the best time for you to be calling me." I said as I hung up my phone. "Can't you see that your friend are in danger?"

Hart's Dream

"Kite what's gong on why are we leaving?" I raced after my older brother desperately trying to keep up. Kite was cursing as he pulled me along. "Fracking Obelisk force come in an destroying Heartland." Kite said. " Kite?" I whimpered. "Yes Hart." He said. "Why are they attacking us in the first place." He sighed, "I don't know," he said ducking as falling debris was about to crush us if we hadn't moved. I hate war I hate it when this happens. There's never a normal day around here, something horrible always happens.

Doctor Faker was, as usual, being weird and annoying. "What's going on out here?!" Kite did a very rude gesture with his finger towards him as we ran by. " Be quiet, old man," one of the Obelisk people said as he dueled Doctor Faker. Surprisingly, Doctor Faker lost and there was a blinding light. And he was gone, the only trace of him was a card with a human face on it.

We kept on running I was so scared we really needed to get out of here. All of a sudden a flash of pain shot through my body and I fell limp. I opened my eyes and saw Sora as he continued talking to me. " How do you do it Riku? Ya never get in trouble?" What the heck? Was I supposed to help only thing that I could think of was... "Don't ever let them know what you're thinking." And as soon a I said that everything went black and I finally woke up. "What?" I asked as I found myself on Nii-sama's back. " Hart are you ok?" I nodded... too stunned to say anything or talk.

Let's just get back to running... I'm not sure that I want to do that ever again. But I may have to. I staggered behind Kite, as we ran as fast as we could and we hid behind one of the building. "Ow" I shouted, I scratched my arm on the brick building. Kite wrapped my arm with a piece of his resistance scarf. Sighing we leaned against the building. Any minute now... something would go wrong... it was a simple nature of mine... that usually- when I am involved with stuff- anything- it goes terribly wrong. Eventually, after about 30 minutes we turned and left the alleyway. We strolled down the street and we ate lunch. Opening the door we saw Yuri. "Look upon the glorious face of Yu-" I gawked at the ugly face if him. Well, ugly to me. "Oh my god! It's hideous! Kite... QUICK! Close the door." I screamed. Sure enough Kite slammed the door in Yuri the Ugly's face. "Oh, how rude." Yuri the Ugly said poutingly. Kite made another rude gesture with his finger. "No matter. You want me so much ya can't handle me." Kite rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Because everyone slams a door on someone because we 'can't get enough of them'". He nodded. "What do ya want Ugly?" I asked. "Huh? Me?" He asked. No the one behind you, I thought. Your the only ugly one. "I want Kite." I rolled my eyes "he gets in the way of my plans." "You can't do that," I said, "I'm pretty sure that I have rights against that." "Yeah sure." He said. "Hart, you need to get out of here," Nii-sama said to me. I don't want to leave him. He's the only family that I cared about. But there was a light that was very bright. He shoved me out of the way and then. He was gone. With that Yuri left and then I picked up the card.

Before I could do anything another's flash of pain came over me as I saw a chandelier come crashing down on Riley. I made sure he would be okay. I used my powers to hold up the chandelier until he got out...

The only thing worse than being in my destroyed home, was being alone. I sat there and cried.


	4. AN

**A/N: Hi everyone if there is any confusion here is some info for you. Hart was in all the chapters and helped in all of them. My sister was very confused so just so you understand, Riku is an O/C. This is an AU so that is why Yuri was in the chapters. And I am sorry if you liked Doctor Faker, ( if you read the manga of Yugioh ZEXAL it watched the anime you would know who he is) and he was not actually carded in the ZEXAL, I made that up. Neither was Kite. And I never got around to putting it in that the Lancers attacked Riley's home. Sorry!**

 **Fanfic requests will be accepted...**

 **~ Aros Sterling**

 **( previously known as RedWingSoldier)**


	5. Awaking

**A/N: Am-am I going insane? Somebody actually liked my story? Like for real. And not just liked, loved! I am insane. *Pinches her arm, then opens her eyes , scanning over the review.* It's real, it's actually real. Ok well I was inspired to right this and sorry about the long wait! The next chapter is expected to be up in about 3-5 days! Sorry! That's also a long waiting! Well please try to enjoy this...**

Zuzu paced and wandering around the room and she prayed as she sat down at the end of the room. She saw the rapid heartbeat monitors slowing down to normal and there breathing was beginning to calm down a little bit. The doctors came out since they were not in a critical condition anymore. "Zuzu, you do realize that even though they are getting better there is a chance that they may never wake up right?" The nurse asked

Zuzu nodded. A little piece inside her was telling her to give up and that there was no way that they would ever wake up. It chided at her that any day could be there last. But she didn't believe that. If it came down to that... the she would smack them with her fan.

Once for dying and then twice at the funeral. She smiled looking at the picture that they had sent her, it was supposed to be a normal selfie that turned into a video. She couldn't watch the video without laughing. She stood by the foot of Sora's hospital bed, "I know that this is your fault. You were supposed to be in charge of them. You have the mind of an 8 year old."

She said, chuckling at that. Her friend was so juvenile. "Sometimes I wonder who really is the most responsible in all of you guys. But why? Why do you have a connection with each other?" There was a slight movement of her hair as she shook her head. Her eyes went cold for a second. "Wait. I think I finally understand..." she said.

She left a little while after that for school. "Zuzu," Yuya said," what's up?" She half expected him to notice that she didn't wipe off her makeup stained face. "You haven't been at school all week, we were all starting to get worried- well I was but-" Yuya was cut off by Zuzu who covered his mouth.

"I finally understand why they can mentally connect with each other." Zuzu said. "Wait what about class?" Yuya asked. "Well just say that something came up..."

"So your saying that since they're all seen bad or traumatic things in their life so that's why they are able to mentally connect with each other." Yuya asked. Zuzu nodded in response. "That's weird, well, it's not the weirdest thing I ever heard. There was that one time where-" Zuzu smacked him with her fan to shut him up. "Ok, ok I take that back. I take it back". Yuya said, "so why are we going back to the hospital?" Zuzu kept walking. "So we can try to wake them up." She said finally.

She and Yuya walked into the hospital room and they watched the two boys and the girls lay on their hospital beds. She watched the slow rise and fall of their chests. And the monitors as they beeped slowly beeped the most annoying sound; and the only sound in the room.

Yuya had turned on his heel, and was walking towards the door, she let him go. She didn't have to have him here if he didn't want to be. About 10 minutes later he returned to the room and was holding a snack tray in his hand. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. "Come on," he called. "Let's go." She followed him and they didn't speak during the lunch.

It was getting late by the time that they had returned to the hospital room. So Yuya said goodbye and then he left. Zuzu knew that if she went home now her dad would be mad, so she waited and stayed just a little bit longer. She traced her hand on the end of the hospital beds. All of a sudden her bracelet glows, sending electricity out of it and zapping Riley. The shock coursed through Hart and then Sora.

The monitors spend up and so did their breathing. "What did you do?" The Doctor asked her. The other nurses came in and did what they could and then the breathing and heartbeat went back to normal. As soon as the doctors left it happened.

"Oh my god." Sora panted as she threw of the breathing tube. Slowly followed by Hart and Riley. She hugged them all and then smacked them with her fan. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She shouted.

"Yes ma'am"


	6. Candy Raid

**A/N: I really hope that you like it. Also, I've always imagined Sora as a girl, so sorry if you're confused by that,I didn't mean to confuse you. Also, my sister Areira Death Angel has been helping me allot. So for those of you that wanted more Riley it will be in a one-shot in a page near you. All of the counterparts, girls and boys live with Zuzu... for a lack of interest...**

"Yuya, there awake!" Zuzu shouted over the phone. "Come over here as soon as you can." Yuya woke up rubbing the haze out as he checked the text message that Zuzu had sent at 3:48 in the morning. He refused to get up so he rolled over and then went back to sleep.

She slapped them, again. "Ok, ok, jeez sorry." Sora put her hands up in defense, she bowed her head down, ducking form Zuzu's slap. "As for the rest of you, there will be no candy for a whole week," she said.

Of course that didn't go over well...

The day that they finally got out of the hospital was maybe the best day out of the whole week. Maybe.

Sora went directly to Zuzu's house with Hart and Riley, since more than likely Zuzu was babysitting. Them, because she usually she does that on Wednesday's. But she checked her phone and sure enough Kite and Declan were outside waiting for their brother's in there car.

They had another meeting... just there luck.

* * *

Hart was so bored of going to Nii-sama's meeting it was boring there's never anything to do he sat down and watched his phone buzz. It was Riley... What r u doing. Hart sighed all he wanted was to get out of this stupid meeting but nooo, he couldn't because he had to come to this stupid meeting. I'm a meeting he frowned. At the stupidly obvious statement he just texted his friend. Wanna go out? Hart wanted nothing more

He walked up and told his brother that he was going out...

Riley was waiting for him at the candy shoppe. Unfortunately, he had a guest, Sora sat on her phone before she turned around and literally acted like a child. "Oh my god... can we go in? Please? I'm dying!" Sora asked. "Isn't she in charge?" Hart asked. Riley nodded, " I learned to just go with it, there's no use of arguing with her she always wins". They went in, as Sora was running down each and every isle scanning for all the candy she wanted. "How are we gonna pay for this?" Hart asked. "Oh," Sora reached into her back pocket and grabbed Declan's credit card." I 'borrowed' this from him. It's not as hard as you would think." She said.

"Well what do we now?" Hart asked his hands behind his head as they lay sprawled across the grass. "I know a place," Sora said. "It's actually not that far from here." She grabbed the boys by their arms and dragged them into the fair. "Sora this is the fair. Are you sure you got the- and she's gone again." Hart said scrolling through his texts. How did I get myself into this? He asked.

He felt Riley grab his wrist and he pulled him along as they followed Sora to all of the candy places at the fair.

* * *

Kite frantically searched around the building looking for his little brother. " Where the heck is he? I swear I'll find him and then destroy him," he muttered. His phone rang. "Hello, I was wondering if you had seen Riley anywhere?" Declan asked. "What?! I thought that you had them?!" Kite shouted over the phone. "Check with Zuzu." Declan said. Kite ran over to Zuzu's house, and they weren't there. Immediately he went and checked their favorite candy store. The owner of the store was cowering in fear behind the desk. The guy told him that they had headed towards the fair grounds. Dang it.

* * *

"What do you mean no?" Sora asked. "I want cotton candy!" She shouted. "Aren't you a little young to have a credit card?" The man at the counter asked. Sora shrugged "Aren't you you a little old to ask me that?" She smirked. She had already won the argument. "You shouldn't be here. You haven't told them anything about you yet, have you?"

Her eyes opened wide, how could this old bald man know who the heck she was? Then it occurred to her that this man may be Leo Akaba. It couldn't could it? She turned to walk away when she felt something grab her arm.

"Get off of me," she started to move forward and then something inside her snapped. Her eyes turned red and she threw him into the wall. As soon as she had registered what she had done her eyes went back to normal and she fell to her knees on the ground.

"Sora?" Riley asked. Sora lifted her head up to look at Riley. "What?!" She asked.

Kite, Declan, and Zuzu picked the perfect time to barge in

" HART!" Kite stormed in putting his hands on his hips.

"RILEY!" Declan said

"SORA!" Zuzu's shouted

"WHERE WERE YOU 3?!" The three shouted in together.

They all bowed there heads, and then apologized, they began following there care takers. Sora looked down at her wrist, something red slipped down her veins, turning them red for a minute. "Sora, let's go." Zuzu said.

"Coming." She said

It took a while for Sora to realize it...There was something truly wrong with her. Her eyes flashed red once again.

 **A/N: Ack! What did I just write? Ack... what did y'all just read, what have I done? *slams head into pillow*. Well that was all based on a dream I had, which is why it was called in dreams. Also I am very sad to say that this is the last chapter ( maybe) that I plan on writing for this fanfic. Sorry, but I have lots of requests from my people that surprisingly liked this story, that they want Reira (Riley) fanfics, so I'll get to work on that. It should be posted around the 21st if January... around. Always check. Also reviews are greatly appreciated**

 **~Aros Sterling**


	7. Corrupting Light

**A/N; Before Anyone of my lovely fans attempts to kill me or destroy me, I want to make things clear. I'm joining together Corruption: Red and In Dreams because they go along so well together that I had to. So that's that and without further of due here it is.**

Sequel to In Dreams

Corruption: Red

"We need to get outta here", Celina shouted as the other Obelisk members were following closely behind her and Sora. "Traitors! Second rank Obelisk members, you're supposed to be in our side" the Obelisk repeated as the came closer. Hart, Riley, and Sora opened a portal using there powers from there mental connection. "Go, we can't hold it for long," Sora shouted. They all crashed into each other, scrambling to get to the portal. Yuto and Yugo fused making it easier for everyone to get through.

They all came tumbling through the portal. "Mom?" Sora asked, her mother was hanging over an acid pool and the rope was breaking. "Sora. You need to get outta here." Sora bit her lip to stop from spitting curse words. "Yes, you have all of this hate towards Academia. Release it. Let me take over... let's become one... we can destroy everyone that made you feel like this..."

Sora looked around making sure that she wasn't the only one hearing this "Who are you?" She thought. "My name as Rebel Eclipse Darkness... Red. I will save you from all this pain, this sadness. Release all you're hate..." Sora almost laughed, "that can't be a real name." She concluded. Red's jaw dropped, "I- it is to its on my birth certificate." "Prove it." Sora said

Red rolled her eyes...

Sora had no idea what was going on but she was not going to let an imagery figure take control of her. "No. This is my power. I am the only one allowed to use it." Red laughed, " I wasn't giving you a choice... I ask you one last time before I take you're soul. Release you're hate." Sora shook her head. "You're soul shall be mine..." Red cackled. Sora's world was turning red. She screamed in agonizing pain, pressing her hand to her heart. "Help me, please!" She screamed. She was engulfed in a hazy red light, her eyes turned red and her hair turned black with red streaks. "Vengeance will be mine," she said. Cackling maniacally. She used her powers elevating Yuso off of the ground.

"Sora what are you doing? Put me down now!" Yuso demands. Sora shrugged. "I'll put you down when I feel like it. Let's have some fun..." she clenched her hand into a fist, suffocating Yuso, causing the two to diffuse. "S-stop, y-you can't d-do this," the two stutter, with the lack of oxygen, the words were slurred and difficult to understand.

Sora gripped her head, stumbling backward. "Get out of my head, I won't let you hurt them." Red cackled again... "This is your power, remember? You are the only one allowed to use it, remember? This is all you." Sora's lip quivered, "All me? I-, it can't be me." She had all of the power in the world but was using it to harm her family.

Her eyes changed back to green for a minute. " Sora?" Zuzu asked, "are you ok?" She nodded her head, slightly. Until, pain, again, all her hate, pain sadness was to strong. Pain from Academia, from Yuri, from herself, flooding back and controlling her... again


	8. Curripting Darkness

**A/N: So I'm going to post the firsts two chapters which won't be too difficult because I'd already posted them and I want to post the other ones soon.**

A/N: this chapter is a little intense... I was super mad at how short the other chapter was, and sorry to all of the people who read that... the authors note was not supposed to go along with the first chapter but it looked weird, like the computer was programming something so I was just used it to test how it would look. I'm sorry for the long wait, this chapter has different POV's and is less one sided. And the long A/N... but here's he story...

The pain was all to much letting out a gut wrenching cry she held her head as Red was taking over. Tears of sadness and pain rolled down her face. "These memories are pointless. Why keep such pain bottled up inside when you can RELEASE it? Pathetic," Red said cackling maniacally. Red kicked Sora in the chest. Slowly, Sora rose to her feet. "This power will be mine. Maybe you'll get used to being a forgotten shadow... I spent my years in the back of your mind for 14 years... and you, will be- forgotten..." Red said.

Just like before the hazy red shadow came back over Sora and she picked up the two unconscious twins, Yuto and Yugo. "Now to break you, like the shards of a man you are..." the Red Controlled Sora said. She smashed the gems that lay in the palm of their hands and the strolled back to the wall.

Sora was literally at war with her daemon. "All your memories will be erased, your wants, loves, hopes will be forgotten, no one will- or ever has love you. Your pathetic, I can't even believe Academia wanted you. The said you were a soldier... but are you really?"

Sora but her lip, the venom in Red's words was harsh and painful. But the venom was real. She escaped into memories. Desperately trying to escape from the psychotic maniac. "Leave me alone." She pleaded," why are you doing this to me?" Red's eyes flashed with anger. I used to be like you. You took my place in Academia. You were supposed to be great, only because you're mother was dating Leo Akaba. So you got in, demoting me all the way down to a rank 4.", then being expelled permanently, from Academia, and life." She said. Sora was in one of the worst memories of her life.

Her head was screaming in pain her mind and body threatened to collapse beneath her...

Riley's POV

He could feel it, whether she wanted to admit it or not, but Sora was in allot of pain. Her body and her sanity threatening to crack at the source. Her mind couldn't take the exhaustion, and her body couldn't take the pain. "She needs help," Riley said, tugging on the end of Zuzu's skirt.

Zuzu looked down at the young boy tugging on her skirt. "Who does Riley?" Riley looked heartbroken. "Sora does. I can feel her pain. She needs help. Please! She may hurt herself even more!" There were tears streaming down his face. The pain was like a hammer, constantly hitting, never missing. Always hitting where it hurts most.

Riley could barely understand how Sora was still conscious, much less standing, the pain was so intense for Riley that he went unconscious after about 10 minutes. He stood in the center of Sora's mind seeing everything that she was seeing.

"Sora you need to stop, you are hurting yourself." He knew that Sora could either not hear him or that she was ignoring him. Typical. She was so stubborn sometimes.

"Sora I'm serious, you need to..." his voice trailed off when he saw that she was fighting some psychotic lunatic that kept babbling about "controlling your mind". He created some popcorn and a chair and watching the show.

Sora's POV

She was in so much pain. She couldn't stand so she lay there in the floor using the only resource that she had... her powers. She couldn't move. So she had to. She was intoxicated with the venom of Red's words.

She was seeing black, and nothing else. The only thing she could register was pain. Riley... was he there? Nobody could see what she was about to do...

Something inside her snapped, she saw red, then black. "This is who I really am" she said.

"Come and get me" Red called


End file.
